gundam seed 2
by sushiisawesome
Summary: a possible gundam seed story


Gundam Seed

Morganrate Military Facilities

Kira was working on the Strike updating and fixing the OS. Birdie flew off his shoulder and out the door.

"Birdie" yelled Kira

Outside Moganrate's Military Factory

Kira chased Birdie out the factory and into the sunlight. He followed birdie to someone's hand. Athrun thought Kira as Kira started at him from a distance. He stopped dead in his tracks and began to walk back but as he did Athrun called his name. He looked back and started walking back little did he know that 3 other boys were following him. He looks back and asks them what they want.

"I'm don't know what you're talking about" said Kira

"I think you do Kira Yamato" said Athrun "After all you are the Strike's pilot."

Kira flinched.

"What?" said Yzak.

"No I'm not, I don't even know who you guys are" said Kira "If you don't mind I have to go back and don't follow me if you want to get killed. Don't get me wrong I know you're ZAFT soldiers."

Kira stops walking and stops he looks back at Athrun with a face that looked worried and he ran.

"How does he know?" asked Nicol

"Cause I'm here" replied Athrun.

"What does that mean because you're here Athrun?" Asked Dearka.

Athrun looked away and started toward the opposite direction.

"Hey so now what do we do?" asked Yzak

"We'll run into him later and that's when we'll strike him" said Athrun plainly.

With Kira

Kira was typing out on his computer and was working out on the natural OS for Morganrate he stops to take a break.

"Just what is ZAFT doing here" said Kira to himself "They wouldn't. No they couldn't."

With Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka

"So what's up with the Strike's pilot? Is he even here?" asked Dearka

"He's here alright, there's no doubt about it and there's barely anyone on the ship so now's the time" said Athrun

"Kay then let's go" said Yzak.

Later on the Archangel

"Are you sure he's here?" asked Nicol

Athrun hears rapid typing on a keyboard.

_That's got to be him thought Athrun. _

_He walks towards the sound. _

_Damn what is Athrun thinking thought Yzak. _

Kira was almost done with the OS when he heard a knock on the door. Blood began rushing he stood up and stood at the right side of the door. It opened and 2 people came into the room.

_Crap thought Kira I got nowhere to go and I can't submit to them._

He slips out the door silently and runs down the hallway and runs into Athrun and Nicol. Kira eyes widened but he walked past. He was stopped by a hand he shot a short glance back and looked away.

"Why are you guys back? I warned you not to come back" said Kira

"Pilot of the Strike you're coming with us. Don't try anything stupid there's no way you'll be able to get past us with any degree of success" said Athrun.

Nicol looked at Athrun them Kira.

"Athrun Zala you haven't changed a bit" said Kira with a smile "But I will not abide and have anything to do with ZAFT even though I am a coordinator ."

This caught everyone off guard even Yzak. Kira broke from Athrun's grasps and flipped him. He runs towards the exit of the ship.

"Get him you guys before he tells military personal!" yelled Athrun.

Kira manages to throw two of the guys off but is caught by surprise when one jumps of him.

"Oh crap" yells Kira as he barely doges a punch getting him close to a fall off the ship.

He jumps from the balcony and lands on the ground next to the Archangel. Everything goes black.

Later

_Where am I said Kira in his thoughts. _

He looks around in an unfamiliar place his eyes travel up and down side to side then he notices that he is not at Morganrate.

"So you're awake" says a voice that sounded like Athrun.

Kira's eyes widen, he tries to turn but he can't.

_No I can't be thought Kira. _

He sits up to see that he is in a ZAFT sub transport.

_Oh great how am I gonna get out of here? Thought Kira to himself. _

"What am I doing here" asked Kira.

"Well naturally since you are the Strike's pilot we want to see how advanced you skills are in a mobile suit" replied Nicol

Later

Kira climbed into a mobile suit he booted the computers and began to move it around. He checked weapons and was ready. The Duel came out to challenge him. Dodging the slashes and punches thrown at him in return he hit the Duel every time twice as fast.

"Man he's really challenging even without proper training." Says Yzak when he talks to the other pilots.

"So what should we do now Athrun? It's quite evident that he would be a great asset to ZAFT and he's a Coordinator so there should no reason why not" said Nicol.

With Kira

Kira was sleeping wondering on how the archangel was. He tossed and turned thinking of an effective plan to get out of the sub. Then it hit him at exactly 2000 hours when most of the sub would be sleeping he would break out of the cell disable the security system and swim to surface where the archangel angel will be meeting him. He lay there and he started working on the lock it took 10 seconds to beat and ran out, disabled the security and swam to the surface. This was bad they were no longer in ORB so Kira swam back to the sub tried to dry up the best he could and pretended like nothing happened.

Next Morning

"You think he tried to get out?" asked Dearka

"No doubt just look at the security settings on this lock." Said Nicol

"I wonder why Athrun knows he's a Coordinator." Said Dearka

"That doesn't matter the point is that he's a coordinator so why didn't he join ZAFT is the question" said Yzak

"I don't know" said Athrun "but now that he's here Commander Lu Cruset said to bring him to Carpentaria"

With Kira

_If we're going to Carpentaria thought Kira that means I'll face execution or be forced to join ZAFT either way it won't be good because I'll probably be fighting the Archangel. _

He heard a lock open and he sat up Athrun came followed by Commander Lu Cruset.

"So this is the pilot" asked the Commander

"Yes Sir we found him at Morganrate working on this" replied Athrun handing him the analysis for the natural OS. Kira looked nervous


End file.
